Midnight Flight
by Moonlight Iridescence
Summary: It all started with a royal invitation. How was I to know what that piece of paper would start, but I cannot say that all of it was horrible. However the adventure and feelings that piece of paper sparked were unprecedented. I would do it all again.
1. The faff of a royal invitation

**I never wanted for the prince to fall in love with me as I knew it would cause some of the most annoying complications ever. I mean I had to run to a different country and then sail the Pandric Ocean, just to escape the infernal irritating is that! Oh, but that's not all, **_**no**_** he has to go and spread disgusting rumours about me and my family. Hateful man. **_**One**_** thing I do have to thank him for though is being able to meet my darling. Without that stupid prince I would never have been able to meet him. That is the sole redeeming point he has in my book. Hmph. Well anyway I shall tell you my story now. **

**The **_**True**_** version.**

**It all began when an invitation to the royal ball came. I was in the garden having afternoon tea when my two stepsisters, Rosaline and Lilliana, came rushing out (as fast as was proper, mind you).**

**"Ella, look! It is an invitation to the royal ball!" That was the first thing they said, and while waving bits of paper about too. They then proceeded to sit down and join me only all they could talk about was the ball. After a few minutes of their incessant chatter I excused myself to continue my experimentation. I love my sisters, I do, it is just that when they get excited they start to babble and I cannot handle them when they begin to babble. **

**Over the course of the next few weeks I was forced to go dress shopping with Rose and Lilli and it was one of the most dull and dreary experiences I have ever had the misfortune to have. I flat out refused to have a dress made for myself but I sincerely wished that I had because after a full two days of pleading wheedling and whining they eventually gave up and called Selena. That was one of the most frightening experiences of my life and most probably my future life too. The only good thing that came from that was that I did not have to endure through any dress fittings. Thank heavens for that. Dresses were not the only necessities of attending a royal ball however. The carriage had to be immaculate, the footmen needed new livery, the horses had to be in excellent health and condition and dancing and etiquette lessons were needed to polish our skills. As you can see, far too much fanfare. **

**After an extremely long month of preparation it was finally the day before the ball. It was finally time to put my plan into action. I was going to fake ill. I had been planning this since Selena was involved but it was one of the highest risk plans I had ever concocted. If it went well I could skip the blasted ball but if it all went south I would have to go anyway and face Selena's wrath which was no joke. While my sisters were almost bouncing off the walls, so excited they were I started Phase 1 - Retire extra early. Soon after the evening meal I complained of a sore head and quickly excused myself. I felt bad about lying to Annabelle, she acts like she is my true mother not my stepmother and is the kindest person you will ever meet. It could not be helped though, if I wanted my plan to work it had to happen. Everything went according to plan after that and finally Annabelle, Rose and Lilli left for the ball. I, foolishly thinking that I would be left alone, went to my laboratory and continued the potion I had left until I had plenty of time and peace to finish. I had finally completed it to a stabilised point when I felt something was off, I put my spell down and slowly turned around. Standing there was my worst nightmare, the destruction of my peace of mind, even worse she was glaring at me with pure unbridled fury and sadistic glee. I began frantically thinking of a way to extract myself from this self imposed peril.**

**Standing there in front of me was Selena.**

* * *

><p>Okay, hi. I have no idea how to do this and I'm doing it on my iPod which doesn't help but anyway I got this idea a while ago about cinderella while reading a book. I thought what if she didn't love the prince but someone else and he was obsessively in love with her, then it progressed into me thinking why not just turn everything on its head. I eventually thought why don't I write it on FFN 'cause I mean I've just read things up till now.<p> 


	2. Royal balls and potions

Chapter 2 - Royal balls and potions

I cowered before Selena as she trembled in rage. I had never before seen her this angry, but what was worse was that her ire was directed at me.

"So you thought to deceive me. I came all the way here thinking that you were ill and you were just faking. Well then, as it seems you so wish to avoid this ball as punishment for your trickery you shall attend whether you like it or not." Those words sealed my fate and ruined my night. I tried my hardest to avoid it, even going so far as begging, all to no avail. The only good point was that she gave me permission to leave early in order to be home at midnight so my potion would not be ruined. Thankfully.

I was dragged up to my room where she forced me into a gown of goblin silk, the finest material that kings would empty their treasuries for. She had even had the nymphs enchant it calling in a favour as she was so excited that I was attending a ball, thinking that I might finally become interested in marrying. Finally I had the blasted gown on she handed me my glass slippers. My glass slippers! They had taken me months to create. I made them for when I took my vows and became Duchess of Marinth. I did _not _want to wear them to a royal ball. The sheer amount of enchantments on them would make them a target for anyone who practiced the arts. Unfortunately Selena gave me a look that stated hell for me if I refused to comply with her wishes. Strangely enough I was very complacent after that. She then waved her hand at my head and dressed my hair before hurrying me out the door and into the garden. I wondered how I was to travel but the puzzle was soon solved when Selena fetched a pumpkin from the Greenhouse and turned it into an extremely lavish coach with a wave of her hand, she then changed six mice into a handsome team of horses to pull it, a rat into the coachman and six lizards into the footmen all dressed in extravagant livery. If anything Selena had good taste, borderline over the top, but I suppose she had lived for centuries. I was then hurried into the coach and told not to hurry back and be sure to dance plenty. Ironic really.

To my displeasure I was taken to the Palace very quickly. On our arrival all of the guards and servants stationed outside immediately stood to attention, because of how grand my attire and travel arrangements as the were befitting of a princess. I grudgingly left the coach and glider up the stairs, handing my invitation to the butler before being led to the ballroom. At the door I paused waiting for myself to be introduced so that I could enter. The doors opened and the doorman hanged his staff three times to show that I held a high rank then announced

"Her Ladyship, the Honourable Lady Elleanoura De Rosianne Seraphine, Duchess of Marinth.". As I entered those in attendance gave a low bow or curtsy to show their respect as they should because my rank and reputation was nothing to scoff at. I am only second to the King himself. Thankfully, as of yet, the royal family had not entered as people were still arriving, so I had not embarrassed myself. I made my way down the staircase and headed for an acquaintance of mine I had spotted to pass the time.

I had conversed with several people when the royal family finally entered. As soon as they were in sight I dropped into a low curtsy to show my respect, the same as all in the room. The King allowed everyone to rise and proclaimed the ball open and the dancing to begin. His Magesty, Her Magesty and His Highness then proceeded to their throne's so that the festivities could begin. I continued my rounds of the ballroom talking and eating, palace food is always _divine._

A short while had passed and I had been fortunate enough to have avoided dancing until I was asked by the prince, one of the few people I could not refuse. I was lead onto the dance floor and began a traditional dance. As we danced His Highness complimented me in many ways and inquired my name which, thankfully, I could deny him. Eventually the dance came to an end and I breathed a sigh of relief, believing I could escape only to be thwarted when he began the next dance. His Highness continued complimentg me, talking about some of the most vapid and idiotic topics i have ever heard, boasting of his talents and conquests and trying to coerce me into giving him my name. I was tortured in this fashion for hours until finally the clock struck midnight and I panicked, my potion would be ready in seconds! I had a stroke of genius and asked the prince if he would be so kind as to allow me to have a drink. The second his back was turned I dashed towards the exit forgetting all propriety in my panic and I ran through the hallways as fast as my feet would allow enacting the speed enchantment in my slippers.

I was already half way down the staircase outside when I heard His Highness ordering me to halt, shocking me and causing me to stumble and one of my slippers to fall off. Damn the man! He was too close so I could not collect my slipper as I did not have enough time and the blasted prince would catch me if I stopped now. I hurried forward and allowed the footman to help me into the coach and close the door before taking off. As an afterthought to try and soften the blow to His Highness's ego I stuck my head out of the window, in a very unladylike fashion, and shouted to him

"I am sorry! It is nothing personal though, I just have something more important to do.". In hindsight though that probably made it worse. I realised that I really did not want him to find out who I was and he was even stupid enough to not already know, as everyone else in attendance of the ball did, even his parent's knew. So I cast a spell to prevent anyone from knowing who I was and a blocking spell to stop him from having the royal magicians find me. Once that was done I focused on reaching my potion in time and how to reclaim my other slipper, not realising the situation I had just created for myself.

* * *

><p>I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to post this, I am a total turd, but I just want to say that it will probably happen again at some point. But anyway thank you so much to everyone who has read this and especially to those who reviewed and the person who followed this story, it made me so happy as I was totally not expecting it. I am also sorry for the confusion over Selena. She is supposed to be the fairy godmother of the story but also Ella's best friend and will be featured in the future. I really am sorry for the confusion but I tend to know the majority of my characters backstory when writing and always forget that everyone else has no idea.<p>

My heartfelt thanks to you all, Moonlight Iridescence.


End file.
